El oso y la doncella
by Saramwell Pod
Summary: No añoraba a caballeros de brillante armadura, ella solo quería a su tonto oso traidor.


**Disclaimer:** De Martín, todo de Martín.

**Titulo:** El oso y la doncella.

**Estructura:** Drabble.

**Pairing:** Daenerys/Jorah Mormont. DanyPOV

**Beta:** Kradnes.

**Nota:** Dedicado a mi beta, por sus siempre tan mordaces criticas y bromas, hacia mi trabajo. Gracias.

**Canción del oso y la doncella:** www. youtube watch?v=an-VlTGbBH4

* * *

''_Había un oso. ¡Un oso! era grande, peludo, cubierto de pelo horroroso… ''_

Dany odiaba esa canción. Siempre le pareció que la doncella era cruel con aquel oso, aunque después le amara, seguía encontrándola cruel y mala. Pero no podía decírselo a los bardos que cantaban a su salud y bienestar. Seria muy descortés de su parte, a si que, se quedó muy quieta en su lugar y mientras intentaba poner atención al concurso, bebía una copa tras otra del dulzón vino veraniego.

''…_Que dulce que era ella, tan pura y tan bella. _

_Con miel en el cabello, era la doncella, la doncella…''_

Dany se sentía tan sola, estaba rodeada de personas pero ninguna de ellas lograba causarle simpatía alguna, le dolían las tripas y le escocían los ojos, no es más que vino, se había dicho, no es más que el vino. Pero lo cierto es que las cálidas gotas que descendían de sus ojos le decían todo lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de encontrarse rodeada de hipócritas y aduladores, extrañaba a las personas leales que siempre habían estado a su lado. Extrañaba a su caballero, a Ser Jorah.

''…_Había un oso, un oso, ¡un oso!…''_

Quería abrazarlo, besarlo y sobre todo perdonarlo, pero Ser Jorah no estaba cerca, su oso siempre fiel le había traicionado y pagaba ahora su elección, y aunque Dany sabia—porque quería saber y creer—que lo que hacia era lo correcto, que no debería preocuparse por él y que ni siquiera debería gastar sus pensamientos en un traidor, añoraba su cercanía, sus palabras duras pero cálidas y sus caricias amables, si cerraba los ojos y se esforzaba un poco podía sentir su presencia tras ella mirando a todos con la habitual desconfianza en su mirada.

_´´…La levantó por los aires, alto y negro era el oso,_

_Yo quería un caballero, pero tú solo eres un oso, _

_Negro, enorme cubierto de pelo horroroso…''_

Era como si el licor en vez de ahogar su recuerdo se lo trajera de vuelta y su recuerdo le dolía, la herida era demasiado fresca y todo era culpa de Ser Jorah, si él no la hubiese traicionado, si él se hubiese disculpado como es debido, tal vez… tal vez… ¡pero no!... ¡Es su culpa!—Habría querido gritarle Dany a nadie en particular— ¡por traicionarme, es su culpa!

Dejó caer el vaso con fuerza en la mesa y se limpio con el dorso de la mano las insipientes lágrimas, si alguien le preguntaba diría que el bardo de turno cantaba muy bonito y que se había enternecido, pero eso lo diría solo si alguien preguntaba, por lo pronto era mejor limpiarse las estúpidas lagrimas, no quería que esos borrachos—ahora sus aliados—pensaran que era débil, porque no lo era. Ella era Daenerys De La Tormenta y ningún Ser Jorah le revolvía las tripas y le estrujaba el corazón. Faltaba más.

''…_Había un oso, un oso, ¡un oso!_

_Había un oso, un oso, ¡un oso!...''_

Yo te hubiera llevado a casa—habría querido gritarle, pero estaba sola en medio de una sala llena de borrachos, sus caballeros de sangre estaban cerca, pero los sentía increíblemente lejos, Dany se sentía viajar en tiempo y espacio hacia aquella noche en que su oso, su caballero fiel la había besado, aquella noche en que él le había brindado juramento y luego aquella en la que descubrió la verdad—yo te habría llevado a casa—volvió a decir llevándose la copa de nuevo a los labios.

Pero su oso tonto y desobediente no había creído en su palabra, no había confiado en ella. Dany reprimió un hipido de frustración, sentía que iba a vomitar, se excuso con los presentes y salio al balcón, la noche la envolvió con su cálido manto nocturno y Daenerys Taegaryen, madre de dragones soltó una carcajada apagada al escuchar las últimas estrofas de la canción, encontrando muy gracioso el hecho de que, si Ser Jorah era el oso, ella era la doncella.

Y por una milésima de segundo deseo que así fuera, que ella fuera la doncella de esa estúpida canción y que se quedara juntó a su oso, pero no, Dany no podía conformarse con eso, era la última de su Casa y aunque no los apreciara debía honrar y vengar a los suyos, las canciones quedaban para otras muchachitas que soñaban con su caballero de armadura reluciente.

Dany no quería eso, no añoraba a caballeros de brillante armadura, ella solo quería a su tonto oso traidor. Aunque ya era tarde. Suspiró profundamente, volvió a la sala, aún con la imagen de Ser Jorah rondándole la mente. ''Yo te hubiera llevado a casa—pensó.

''…_llanto y tanto grito, abandono tan feliz_

_Mi oso—cantó ella—ven aquí oso precioso_

_Así se marcharon juntos, la damisela y el oso,_

_Por el camino andante, siempre de aquí para allí…''_


End file.
